Yours or Mine?
by Rydia Asuka
Summary: A sick Nanako leaves a flustered Souji with no choice but to call in backup from Yosuke and Chie. This leads to a rather unique conversation topic. Souji/Yosuke


**Yours or Mine?**

Yosuke Hanamura strode quickly down the walk to his best friend's house. Moving up to the door, he raised one fist to knock. Before his fist could make contact with the wood, however, he was startled to hear footsteps coming up behind him.

"Hey...what're you doing here?"

Chie shrugged in response, scuffing her boot against the cement of the Doujimas' doorstep.

"I'd imagine the same thing you are."

"Nanako-chan?"

As Chie nodded in affirmation, Yosuke reached up and knocked lightly on the door.

"Soooo...why'd he call you?"

Yosuke huffed softly in irritation, folding his arms in indignation.

"What do you mean 'why'd he call me'?! Are you implying that I suck with kids? 'Cuz if either of us do, it's gotta be you!"

Chie stomped one foot and balled her fist, frowning.

"I never said that! But if that's what you think, you really _are _an idiot! There's no way you're better with kids than me!"

"Kicking them into unconsciousness doesn't count!"

"Yeah well, I bet you're only here to get screwed by Souji!"

"W-what the _hell_?! S-Souji and I...w-we're _so_ not like that!" Yosuke exclaimed, a bright blush coming up to stain his features. He was more than a little flustered by Chie's comment. If she had managed to guess at what he and Souji had tried for so long to keep secret...

Chie laughed. "Relax, Yosuke. There's nothing wrong with being gay," she told him with a wink.

Yosuke groaned. "I'm. Not. _Gay_!"

Breaking down into a fit of laughter, Chie was about to reply when the door finally slid open.

"...you know, the traditional way to get someone to come to the door is to knock, not scream at each other."

Shoving Souji aside, Yosuke stomped into the house.

"Try telling that to this demonic banshee!"

"What?! Why you...!" Storming in after Yosuke, Chie made as though to kick the brunet , only to be intercepted by Souji.

"I just got Nanako to sleep. If either of you wake her up..."

"S-sorry, Partner..."

"So, what were the two of you arguing over this time?"

Chie shrugged. "I accused him of wanting you as a joke. He needs to lighten up."

"Is that it?"

Yosuke nodded slowly in affirmation.

Smirking, Souji stepped forward and placed a hand on Yosuke's hip.

"Now Yosuke, there's no reason to go into denial about us..."

Chie blinked in shock, tilting her head.

"W-w-what?! You mean...you two are actually...? N-no way!"

Yosuke just stared at Souji.

"W-why...what are you telling her?!"

Chie finally laughed nervously.

"I get it...you're kidding, right Souji?"

"Yeah, you know Souji, he's a kidder..." Yosuke mumbled with a weak laugh.

Suddenly, Souji frowned, shaking his head slightly.

"No...I think I'm serious."

Yosuke gasped as Souji's two, cold hands clasped either side of his face and he was pulled into a kiss.

Chie gasped. "W-what, you two...you're actually...?"

Yosuke groaned and pushed Souji away.

"What did you do that for? You promised...not to tell anyone..."

Souji shrugged. "Chie's obviously got a thing for Yukiko, anyway."

Yosuke blinked, shock clearly written on his face. Turning to Chie, he asked, "is that true?"

"W-what? Why would you think that...?" asked the brunette girl, clearly feeling uncomfortable.

Souji shrugged. "It's pretty obvious."

Chie finally sighed in defeat.

"Just...don't tell her, please?"

"Wait! Hold it!" Yosuke cried, clearly overwhelmed by all that was happening. "Did you just admit to being gay for Yukiko?!"

Chie shrugged, a light blush coating her cheeks.

"Uh...technically, yes...?"

Yosuke shook his head.

"I think my brain is legally fried..."

"I didn't know you had one."

Huffing, Yosuke folded his arms.

"Hahah, very funny, Chie."

Souji shook his head, clearly both amused and annoyed by the antics of the two.

"Okay, you two. Are you going to stand there arguing all day, or are you gonna come in?"

Kicking off his pristine, white shoes, Yosuke walked over to the couch, remarking as he did, "Chie has a thing for Yukiko...huh."

Souji shook head at the other boy's mutterings, clearly regretting his decision to call the two over to help him with Nanako. Not that Yosuke blamed him. Chie was useless and noisy.

"I am not!"

Realising he had muttered that, too, Yosuke laughed.

"If that helps you sleep at night."

"Argh!"

"Shut it; _both_ of you. Or you can go home. That includes you, Yosuke!"

Shrugging, Yosuke flopped down onto the couch.

"Fine, fine. So, how come you called us over, anyway? I thought you needed help with Nanako-chan. And you know you don't have to make excuses to get _me_ over, so..." Yosuke told him, winking to accompany his words.

Souji shrugged before replying, "well, I did, but she suddenly just fell asleep. I figure it's best to let her sleep."

"Too bad you called Chie over, then..."

Chie cringed at his antics, much to Yosuke's amusement. Souji just looked indifferent. He was used to Yosuke's mouth by this point. Well, at least his mouth in private.

"So, um..."

"What is it, Chie?"

Glancing at Souji, Chie blushed a bit before replying, "w-well, I was just wondering how long you two have, you know...been together?"

Yosuke winked at her, "long enough."

Rolling her eyes, Chie never stopped looking at Souji, who shrugged.

"A month? Maybe two?"

Chie rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed.

"You two are hopeless..."

Souji shrugged again, "is it really that important?"

"I guess not. I was just wondering how long none of us have noticed this, for..."

"Yosuke didn't want anyone to know."

"H-hey, that's..."

"Totally and completely true."

"Yeah..." Yosuke admitted with a sheepish smile. "Kanji would never let me live it down."

Chie's smile became almost feral, making Yosuke fear for his life.

"Oh, he's gonna _love _this..."

Yosuke cringed, staring at Chie pleadingly. "H-hey, now...don't tell him, please?"

"Why shouldn't I...?"

"Are you so ashamed of me, Yosuke?"

Flinching as though he had been struck, Yosuke shook his head hurriedly. "N-no! No way! It's just...well..."

"Then what is it, Yosuke? I think it's been long enough. We can tell the others by now. It's your own fault for teasing Kanji so much, so if he teases you back it's no more than you deserve."

Before Yosuke could retort, a soft voice alerted them all to Nanako's presence.

"B-big Bro...? Why's everyone here?" mumbled the little girl, rubbing her eyes with the back of one pyjama sleeve.

Instantly, Souji switch roles. Concern painted his normally cool features as he knelt before his young cousin.

"Nanako, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I heard you guys all yelling..."

Yosuke was about to point out that that was likely Chie's fault, but one warning look from his boyfriend kept the brunet's jaws closed.

"Nanako, you need to rest if you're going to get better. You head back to bed, and I'll bring you some homemade soup later, okay?"

"That's right, Nanako-chan. You listen to your big bro," Yosuke told her, kneeling down next to Souji to ruffle the girl's hair. "With plenty of sleep and Souji's soup, you'll be right as rain soon."

Holding out her hand, Chie smiled at Nanako. "Come on, Nanako-chan. How about I read you a story?"

Nodding as eagerly as she could, Nanako took Chie's hand. "Oooh, can you read me the one about the pink alligator?"

"Sure," Chie agreed, leading the girl back to her room.

Once he heard the door to Nanako's room close, Yosuke whirled on Souji.

"Why would you tell her that?!" he demanded, folding his arms. He was far from happy that Chie knew. Soon everyone would.

Yosuke watched as, instead of replying right away, Souji went and seated himself on the couch.

"Come here, Yosuke."

Watching Souji carefully, the brunet complied. He was startled when the grey-haired teen snatched his wrist, yanking him down onto Souji's lap.

"S-Souji...what are you doing?" he asked, tilting his head back to look at his friend.

Wrapping his arms around Yosuke's hips, Souji leaned against the other boy's back, resting his cheek there.

"Aren't you getting sick of hiding it...hiding us?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"But what, Yosuke? Are you really...ashamed of me?"

"N-no!" he replied without hesitation, shaking his head, "of course not! I'm just...afraid of what my parents might say..."

Souji tightened his hold on Yosuke's waist. "Well, they're going to find out someday. I mean to keep you..."

Souji's words brought a light blush to Yosuke's cheeks. "Don't say weird things..." he muttered, gluing his eyes to the far wall.

"I'm not. I mean it, Yosuke. I love you..."

Great. There as Souji acting like saying these things was the most natural, normal thing in the world. What was he supposed to say to that?

"...let's go talk to my parents tomorrow."

Yosuke was not given further time to think as he was flipped onto his back on the couch, Souji looming over him.

"Sounds good," muttered the grey-eyed teen before pressing his lips firmly onto Yosuke's.

When Souji finally pulled away enough for Yosuke to breathe, the brunet smirked up at his boyfriend. "I thought you were going to make Nanako-chan some soup," he stated playfully.

"I will. It can wait a few minutes, though."

"I see...regretting inviting Chie yet?"

Souji grinned devilishly, a dangerous spark in his grey eyes. "Not really, no. In fact, I think I made the right decision..."

It took Yosuke a few moments to understand, but when he did, he could not stop a small chuckle himself.

"You're evil."

"Not really. I just wanted to be free to play with you..." Souji replied before pressing his lips firmly against Yosuke's once again.

Moaning softly into the kiss, Yosuke opened his mouth to accommodate Souji's tongue. He could feel Souji shoving his legs apart to settle between them, never once breaking the kiss. The brunet moaned louder as his boyfriend intentionally brushed one hand over Yosuke's groin.

"Hey-uh...oh my go-!"

Yosuke shot upright in time to see Chie whirl on her heel and stride quickly away.

"W-wait, Chie!" Yosuke exclaimed, trying to wiggle free from Souji's form to catch up to the girl. Souji clearly was not having that, however, as the grey-haired teen was holding him down quite firmly, and laughing.

Wait, _laughing_?

"Is something funny?"

"T-the look on your face," Souji told him, still laughing quietly. "It's priceless."

With a soft huff, Yosuke frowned. "Well, I'm glad you find this funny, but shouldn't someone go after her?"

"Why? She already knows about us."

"Well, yeah, but..."

"Shut up."

"Souji...we should sti—" Yosuke was not given a chance to finish his sentence, however, as Souji's lips cut him off.

Well, he would just have to deal with it later...

* * *

Chie leaned against the wall, heart pounding after what she had just seen. It was not like it bothered her, or anything, it had just shocked the living daylights out of her. She had expected to see Souji making soup, not pinning Yosuke to the couch with his tongue down the boy's throat. Not to mention pawing at his crotch...

Once she had calmed herself, Chie made her way back toward the living room, certain that they must have separated after _that_.

Peaking into the room, Chie felt the colour leave her face. No, no they had not. In fact, Yosuke's pants were bunched at his knees, and Souji's hand was inside the brunet's orange boxers. She was about to turn and leave when Souji sat up, catching her attention.

"Yosuke...I want sex."

Chie felt her own face heat up to match Yosuke's at their leader's blunt statement.

"I-is now really a good time?" Even from a distance it was easy to see that Yosuke was nervous.

"We've been going out for nearly three months, Yosuke..." So he _had_ known! "I want it."

"I know, I get where you're coming from, Partner, but is now really the time? We're on a damn couch with your sick cousin and Chie here!"

"We _can_ go to my room, you know..." Souji pointed out, pressing his palms into Yosuke's hips as he loomed over the brunet.

"Yeah, but..."

Souji sighed, his frustration evident. Grabbing Yosuke's wrist, Souji climbed off the couch. "But what? You've been playing hard to get for months. My turn," Souji muttered, setting off for the stairs and dragging Yosuke, who was frantically struggling to yank his pants back up, behind him.

With a squeak, Chie quickly ducked out of sight and bee-lined for Nanako's room.

"Dude...was...was Chie eavesdropping?!"

"I don't care, Yosuke. I'm fucking you. _Now_," Souji growled, clearly not in the mood for argument.

Watching the scene from her new hiding spot behind Nanako's bedroom door, Chie let out a relieved sigh. She was certain both knew she had been watching them, but at least Souji was intent enough on screwing Yosuke that he was willing to forget it.

Wait. Souji and Yosuke were going to... The thought hurt her brain. The very thought of having sex with Yosuke just...no. Yukiko, however...

Maybe she should talk to her. Clearly it had worked for them, so what was the harm in trying? Tomorrow. Yes, she'd talk to Yukiko tomorrow.

If she didn't lose her nerve by then...

* * *

Yosuke moaned softly as Souji ran his tongue over his lips. With a smirk, the grey-haired pulled back and grinned down at the other boy, whom he was pinning securely to his futon. For all of his fighting, the brunet had caved pretty easily once they were behind a closed door.

Reaching over to his bedside table, Souji grabbed a bottle of lube, only to be reward with an odd look from the brunet.

"What?"

"Well...aren't you gonna, you know...use a condom?" Yosuke asked, blushing cutely.

Souji shrugged in response. "I _could_...if I had one. Besides, does it really matter? I'm a virgin, I don't doubt you are, too, and it's not like you can get pregnant..." the grey-haired teen deadpanned.

Blinking several times, Yosuke finally chuckled. "True..."

"Glad we're in agreement, then," Souji mumbled. "Now can we get back to what we were doing?"

Instead of replying, Yosuke kissed him. It was enough confirmation for Souji.

* * *

When Chie slipped out of Nanako's room some time later, she was greeted with a rather cute scene, regardless of the cause. Souji was seated on the couch, casually watching television, with a sleeping Yosuke's head on his lap.

Motioning with the remote, Souji pointed to the stove. "Nanako's soup's cooking. Is she awake?"

Chie shook her head, "no, she fell asleep pretty quickly." Glancing uneasily between the two boys, Chie bit her lip, clearly uneasy about something. "Um, did you two really...you know..."

"I know what?" deadpanned the grey-haired teen.

Chie sighed, "you know..."

"No, I do not."

Frustrated, Chie shook her head. "Never mind."

Souji just shrugged and settled back to watch his show. Of course he knew what she was asking, but he just enjoyed being difficult _so_ much.

Reaching down, the grey-haired teen stroked Yosuke's hair gently, waking the brunet.

"Hm...Souji?"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

Yosuke shrugged. "It's fine.... Actually, right before I fell asleep I was...well, I was thinking on what you said earlier."

"What were you thinking about?" Souji asked, this time genuinely confused.

"You know...about my not being able to, you know...get pregnant..."

Souji ignored Chie's quiet gasp, speaking over it. "Um...what's there to think on?"

"Well, before, you said...that you mean to 'keep me', right?"

Souji grinned. "Yeah, Yosuke. I meant it."

Blushing, the brunet continued, "well, what if...what if we want kids someday?"

"That's true..." muttered Chie from across the room, "I bet Yukiko would want kids, too..."

Souji shrugged, his devious side shining through. "Well, we've got two guys, and two girls. We can split up, make a couple kids, then each take one."

"W-what the hell?!" Chie yelped, eyes growing wide. "T-that's insane!"

"Makes sense to me," replied Souji flatly.

"A-and whose kid would we keep, yours or mine?" Yosuke demanded, furrowing his brows. "And of course you realise that that would mean each of us doing it with other people..."

"Good point. Yosuke won't take part."

"What?!"

"You're the girl. You can't make a baby anyway. And there's no way I'm letting anyone else touch you."

As Yosuke gaped openly up at Souji, Chie spoke once more. "Um, hello? I'm not exactly okay with this idea myself..."

"Y-yeah...! If I can't touch anyone else, than neither can you."

"Then have my children, Yosuke."

As Yosuke was once again left speechless, Chie stood up, frowning. "Um...I think this is definitely way too early for this conversation, anyway...we're still in high school, here..."

"Y-yeah, right."

Shaking his head and chuckling in evident amusement, Souji grinned. "You two are way too easy. Can't you take a joke?" The grey-haired teen was rewarded as he watched the others' faces heat up.

"Big Bro...?"

Jumping up, after removing Yosuke's head from his lap, Souji immediately made his way to his cousin's room, leaving his two friends alone.

"...let's go."

Standing upright, if somewhat stiffly, Yosuke nodded in agreement and followed Chie to the door. It would serve Souji right for his stupid 'jokes'. Grabbing his shoes, the brunet pulled them on and left the house alongside Chie.

Of course, if Souji did not call him later, there would be hell to pay, but for now he was going to get what payback he could.

At least that was what he thought, he only made it to the street before the guilt hit, however.

"You go on ahead, I forgot something," he lied.

Chie shrugged. "Whatever, I'll see you tomorrow."

Waving his farewell, Yosuke approached the door slowly, only to find it locked. Well this was just great. Souji had really better call him, and _soon_. It wasn't like Yosuke could call him after that, but waiting outside all night would suck...

* * *

When Souji returned to the room to get Nanako's soup, he could not suppress a small grin and a headshake. No, it seemed they could not take a joke...

Well, it made no difference to him. He had gotten exactly what he wanted: sex, Nanako taken care of so he could have said sex, an entertaining conversation, and now a peaceful house once again, so his cousin could sleep. Sure, Yosuke spending the night would have been nice, but overall it had been a fulfilling evening.

Taking out his phone, the grey-haired teen dialled Yosuke number as he served out a bowl of soup.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Oh, Souji. I was waiting for you to call. Now can you let me in? It's cold out here..."

Souji grinned. Maybe he was going to get everything he wanted after all...

* * *

_Yes, yet another fill for the kink meme from me...hope you all enjoyed it! Review plz? -heart-_


End file.
